starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knubblechen Prime
I think you need your head examined, Mir... --Jagtai 17:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) **I Second that --Topgun220 ***LOL! Friggin hilarious, Mir! Absolutely hilarious! --Cazzik ****Cazzik knew about it months ago. He just wants pizza Jag. And the crown of Denmark. Top, I know you like it, stop encouraging Jag. --Mirrodin *****You two REALLY need to have your heads examined *rolls his eyes* --Jagtai 22:06, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ******Honestly, I can't see the big deal. I mean, seriously, it's not like worse hasn't been done before in either Star Wars (given the nature of this place and a specific example that I'll need to reference to later) or Marvel.... --Cadden Blackthorne 23:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) *******That doesn't mean it isn't stupid, Cadden. And Marvel by definition always fuck up their own stories... --Jagtai 12:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ********So... something has to be mature for it to be enjoyable? Needs to be capable of mass-destruction and have the ability to spill blood and create mass carnage for your viewing pleasure for it to be approved? It's gotta be human or humanoid in order to pass the Jagtai Seal of Approval? It can't be concepts such as this or this (sorry, I'd give Marvel examples if I could think of a specific one), simply because... uhh... because... well, because, why, I wonder? Besides, who're you to say what's permissable and what isn't? I'm sure there's gotta be at least one person on the boards who would have something to say about something you've made. Yet no one has. What gives you the power to decide what's passable and what is not? First Darth Trayus looking like Revan (big whoop), next Nova Prime being too powerful (big whoop), now this. (Big... well... you know.) Give it a rest, already, Jag. No one cares. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:23, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *********Actually, I was the one who said Trayus looked like Revan. But I guess that's beside the point. --Archangel 18:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) **********Hmm... my apologies on that point, then, Jag. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) **********Sometimes, you're such a child Cadden --Jagtai 14:14, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ***********Says he who gets upset over a simple Wikia article topic. Please, Jag, stop trying. Now you're just embarrassing yourself. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *I summon Mister Mxyzptlk and Bat-Mite! Just for good measure, I'll also throw in Detective Chimp for the win! It's really not a big deal, Jag. This kind of thing has been going on in comics for a long time. I'm not a big fan of it myself, but there's already quite a precedent. *shrugs* Let's move on to something else, shall we? --Halomek 21:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ***********The best part of this is just how you, Jag, say that people can give input on your stuff but that doesn't determine anything about it, so to can I. Say its stupid all you want. I'll make my jokes about Denmark and his love for pizza all I want. But nothing is going to change. You don't have the power to do that. --Mirrodin *I still think its friggin hilarious! I love this little bastard. --Cazzik 27 October 2007 (UTC) *Not when he knocks Doom's block off for upsetting Emma --Mirrodin